


(pending title)

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Magical Genital Changing, Spouses to Lovers, Yuri, Yuri Tropes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Lucina and Robin have been engaged, for political reasons, for years; now that Robin is sixteen and Lucina's consort and wife, their relationship develops.Pure self-indulgent lewd yuri-trope-filled fluff. Also the second sex scene will be p in v because I'm big bi.(NOTE: Listed as Explicit, but currently does not contain any sex scenes. This will change. The first chapter is still fairly NSFW, however.)
Relationships: Lucina/F!Robin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	(pending title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious: Lucina is 21, Robin is 16. :3c Though it is worth mentioning that she's technically legal (kinda? They didn't exactly have aoc laws in medieval times) as the marrying age is 16 (and they don't have aoc laws). So uh, yeah, that's my daily dose of Making People Uncomfortable By Talking About AoC Laws.

Lucina wasn’t sure what to do.

She wanted Robin; that much was clear. And they were married, so it wasn’t like it was taboo in any way. That still felt a little unreal- the noble girl she’d had a crush on since the moment she saw her, paired up with her in the way of many a royal marriage. She’d been hesitant, since she’d grown to know Robin as a friend as well and didn’t want her to feel obliged to do something like  _ this _ that she didn’t want to, but the tactician had seemed all for it; which Lucina, despite her best efforts, couldn’t read the motive behind. Did she simply think her tolerable enough to bear for the benefit it would do for the peace? In Lucina’s mind, that possibility seemed worse than Robin disliking her; to be so close, yet so far from what she wanted.

All of this she thought over as she sat on the edge of the bed they now shared, gazing absently at one of Robin’s sketches, which the bluette had proudly framed and hung on the wall, despite Robin’s insistence that it wasn’t really that good. It was a sketch of a pegasus knight in flight, the steed’s eyes steely and focused, its broad wings posed mid-flap, small, loose downfeathers tossed in the wings’ wake, the rider sharp-eyed and her face set in a determined grimace. The knight held a sword, which Lucina always found a little odd (but in a good way); while one could see that a traditional flier’s lance was strapped to her back, it went unused, a Killing Edge in its stead. Robin was still in the bath, so she had some time before the smaller girl returned to think.

Lucina tried to collect her thoughts. With the mention of where Robin was, thoughts of the blonde returning took hold. She’d come out of the adjacent bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself, smiling brightly at Lucina before moving to put on her nightclothes, while the bluette shyly turned away. The bluette shifted uncomfortably as the image sent heat between her thighs. Sometimes, the teasing hints of her petite body and soft curves were too much…

Blushing, Lucina shifted over so she was on the bed completely, and let her hand dive beneath her nightgown to caress her warm, moist mound through her underwear, making sure she was facing away from the door. She stifled a moan as she closed her eyes and thought of Robin…

A quiet click behind her snapped her out of it. She pulled her hand away and turned over so fast she somehow managed to nearly smush her face into the mattress. Luckily, she avoided that, and greeted Robin’s smile with an awkward grin of her own.

“H-hi, love,” she said nervously. For some reason or another, Robin had opted for a bathrobe tonight, which wouldn’t have been such a problem if it weren’t for the tie being notably loose and the split on the front going further down than it might usually. Lucina carefully kept her gaze on the tactician’s face as she made her way to the bedside, so intent on it that it only clicked when Robin sat down on the mattress next to her that she wasn’t going to change into pajamas.

The petite blonde, seemingly oblivious to Lucina’s reaction to all of this, scooched over and leaned her side against the bluette’s. “Hi, Lucina,” she said softly.

Lucina swallowed. “Um…”

Robin looked up at her, her gaze so gentle and innocently curious as to whatever the princess had to say that it seemed to break something in Lucina. “Robin, I… I-I don’t want you to, to feel like you have to do anything…”

The tactician considered this for a moment. “Lucina, we’re married,” she said matter-of-factly.

Lucina shifted uncomfortably. “I know, b-but… we were… matched up because it, it would help ease the tension between Plegia and Ylisse, not… not because we’re… lovers,” she finished awkwardly. “I mean, I just, if you decided to… if you went into this because of that, I don’t want you to feel like you have to… like you have to… love me.”

Robin made a soft noise in her throat and sat up a bit straighter, so she was more or less at Lucina’s level. “Luci, if  _ you  _ don’t want to-”

“No, no, that’s not it,” the princess fumbled. “I- I do, um, I would like to… I m-mean, I do… like you like that, it’s just that I don’t want you to do anything you’re not sure you want to do.”

“Lucina, I was the one who proposed the idea initially,” Robin said after a brief pause. “I… yes, I thought it would help with the political stuff, but it also… it seemed convenient, a way to… What I’m saying is, I-I like you like that too, and I, um, I guess I thought I made that obvious, with, um… all this.” She gestured to herself, and blushed.

“Um, well… you know me, I’m not very good at picking up on that kind of stuff.” Lucina said nervously. “And… I don’t know, I just… you’re so… innocent…”

Robin blushed. “W-well, I guess…” She scooched in closer to Lucina and put her head on her chest, not meeting her gaze. “It’s not like you aren’t, though…”

Lucina sighed, the feeling of Robin curled up against her warm and fulfilling. “I-I guess… it's just that you, you feel so delicate… I don't know why, but… it feels almost… wrong.”

“I-if it’s too much all at once…”

“N-no, I don’t think it’s like that,” Lucina said, visibly struggling to find the right words. “It’s… I-I love you a l-lot, y’know?” She blushed, and so did Robin, but the smaller girl gestured for her to keep going. “I-I’m not sure… I never even kissed someone before you, and I… I-I’m not sure if… t-this feeling, wanting you… if it’s supposed to be this… intense. A-and, I’m scared- n-not like that, I’m scared because I… sometimes I don’t know my own strength, and I don’t realize it until it’s too late… I-I’m afraid I might hurt you,” she finished.

Robin was quiet for a long time, enough that Lucina began to worry that she’d said something wrong. Finally, she began; “Lucina, I… I care… I l-love you a lot, too. I admire how you never give up, and always put your all in… that’s a strength of yours. And… I trust you. I know you well enough to know that you couldn’t hurt me… you’re so gentle when you’re with me… you’re so s-strong and warm, I feel so safe with you…”

Lucina swallowed as Robin’s words left her with a fluttery feeling inside. “I-I… gods, I love you,” she whispered, part of her reveling in how it felt to say that. “M-more than anything, I want you to know that…”

Robin looked up at her with her soft, warm, beautiful grey eyes, and Lucina felt as if her heart might melt. “I know, Luci,” she said. “I know.”


End file.
